1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a height adjustment assembly, and more particular to a height adjustment assembly for use in bathing supplies to enable the user to readily adjust height of a support.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional bathroom industry or industrial areas, bathing supplies normally involve a support for carrying thereon items such as a soap, a bottle of shampoo, a toothpaste . . . etc. Therefore, when the user is trying to use such as soap, the user is able to readily reach the soap for whatever purpose required. However, because each user has a height variant from one another, it is not so easy for a short person to reach the item placed on a high position and vice versa. To cope with this situation, a height adjustment structure is provided to allow the user to change/adjust height of the support when necessary. Basically, there are two different categories for the height adjustment mechanism: one is to use threading connection to allow the user to change position of a tube relative to the threading connection and the other one is to use a spring-loaded locking mechanism to position a tube relative to the spring-loaded locking mechanism. Both adjustment mechanisms require manual operation of the release and fastening of the tube. What is more is that in order to have higher grasping force to the tube, the user needs to apply a relatively corresponding force to the threading connection mechanism and so does the user when releasing of the tube is required. To the spring-loaded locking mechanism, the greater force to ensure the position of the tube, the greater force required to release the positioning of the tube.
None of the above adjustment mechanism is friendly for handicapped personnel, especially those with arm or hand disabilities. In addition, these two categories are also not friendly for those with little muscles to apply the strength required to accomplish the designed purpose.